Starry Nights and a Dream Come True
by Jul-chan84
Summary: Ryoko finds that dreams really do come true.


A Starry Night and a Dream Come True  
  
Disclaimer: Any Tenchi characters in this fic, as I  
  
would like to claim them but can't, are not mine.  
  
They belong to AIC and Pioneer. If there are any  
  
characters that you have not heard of, they are mine.  
  
I don't have a gold mine with my name on it, so please  
  
don't sue. Thank you.  
  
Notes: After block, after block, and after block, I had  
  
decided to work on my first idea.  
  
Before Ryoko's Realization, I had this story on a  
  
piece of paper, and I felt it was a lost cause. Well  
  
while I was on a trip for two months, I had found the  
  
draft to this story. Well I'm like what the hell, I  
  
have improved my writing skills, so I might be able to fix  
  
this right up. Well after two months of revising, and then  
  
two days of modifying, I think this has turned out  
  
better than when I first had written it. I have learned  
  
something while I was gone. You work a heck of a lot  
  
better when you are away from home. Well I will end  
  
this note with a "I hope you will enjoy this." and  
  
announce "On with the fic."  
  
Everyday would be the way it was. Ayeka and Ryoko  
  
were fighting, Mihoshi was sleeping, Kiyone was trying  
  
to wake her up, Washu in her lab, Yosho in the shrine,  
  
Nobiyuki at work, Sasami in the kitchen with Ryo-oki,  
  
and Tenchi was walking home from school.  
  
Today Ryoko wasn't fighting Ayeka, she was thinking  
  
of her past. She wasn't who everyone thought she was,  
  
but something more. She remembered that a festival  
  
would be happening soon. Her people on her planet would put their  
  
heart and soul in that festival. They had banquets,  
  
parades, parties, games, dances, and more. Her favorite  
  
was the Sky Lit Ball. She would wear a very pretty  
  
gown with trailing sleeves, her hair would be styled  
  
so her flower crown would fit on her head, she would  
  
dance with all the young men in the kingdom she lived  
  
in. She has forgotten why she left. Then the memory  
  
came to her, then she frowned. Assassins blew her  
  
planet up. All the survivors, thank goodness for  
  
early evacuations had moved to the nearest planet.  
  
It wasn't as beautiful as her home planet, but  
  
everyone carried on. She ran away due to the family  
  
problems that the assassins caused. Her family was  
  
high ranking nobles and assassinations can shake  
  
families up and make them disorderly, like her family.  
  
She remembered running through the halls, stripping  
  
every piece of jewelry and silk she owned. She stole  
  
one of the military ships and flew. She found  
  
Ryo-oki a year later then became the legendary Space  
  
Pirate Ryoko. She felt something then fear gripped  
  
her Marina she thought, before phasing out.  
  
*Somewhere in space.*  
  
"Have you found her yet?" a regal voice commanded. A  
  
woman with long brown hair and a medieval looking gown  
  
stood in front of a very similar dressed woman with  
  
lavender hair and lavender eyes.  
  
"Yes Your Grace. Ryoko is on Earth."  
  
"Yes, such a quaint little planet. No wonder she  
  
would be there."  
  
"Shall I order the Sec Ones, Your Grace?"  
  
"Yes, but just one."  
  
"And may I ask if there is a certain one, your  
  
Excellency?"  
  
"Yes, Siriana Geneevo. She is the best one of them  
  
all."  
  
"Yes, Your Grace."  
  
"And Marina?"  
  
"Yes, Queen Stella?"  
  
"When you finally get her, wait for me, if you  
  
please."  
  
"Yes, My Queen."  
  
Marina teleported and went off on her errand.  
  
*Back to Earth*  
  
Ryoko ran like the wind. She did not want to be  
  
found, so she didn't use her powers. She ran inside  
  
the house to find Ryo-oki and get some of her things.  
  
She ran into a black haired woman with eyes to match,  
  
and wore a black skin-tight suit with a badge that  
  
read  
  
High Class- Sec One.  
  
Geneevo, Siriania  
  
Ryoko glared at the woman on a sky board, with a  
  
special laser gun.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you would have  
  
given up on me."  
  
"What? Daedalonians give up? I don't think so. You  
  
have forgotten that we are nearly the most persistent  
  
people in the universe." Siriania laughed.  
  
"I remember how pig-headed you are." Ryoko spat out.  
  
"Oh ho! Remember that you are Daedalonian yourself.  
  
You left to rob places, and in doing so, you put us on  
  
more reasons for Jurai to hate us list."  
  
"Funny they hated us since our emperor had made  
  
Daedalon better than Jurai in economical power."  
  
"Yes, but we had let them claim themselves to be the  
  
most powerful empire in the universe. We also have  
  
two wars raging too. One is with Cranteria, and the  
  
second is still with those damned assassins. But I came  
  
here to take you back to that loving family of yours."  
  
"Well you'll have to fight for what you want." Ryoko  
  
said summoning her blade.  
  
"Looks like you want to follow the old policy, but as  
  
you wish..." Siriania grinned evilly  
  
"Princess Ryoko Daedelada" Ryoko glared as she  
  
saluted with her sword for a pledge, while Siriania  
  
did the same with her energy blade of blue.  
  
"We will fight, but not here, outside. If you win,  
  
you can do as you like, and if I win, I can give up my  
  
title and stay here free from any obligations of the  
  
crown. I do have three sisters and a brother. I won't  
  
be needed as an heir. Agreed?" Ryoko bargained.  
  
"Agreed. But before we begin someone wants to have a  
  
word with you." the Sec one officer gestured before  
  
bowing. Marina stepped towards Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko, you do mean what you say? Are you sure you  
  
want to rid yourself of the crown?"  
  
"I do mean everything I bargained, even with my life."  
  
"Very well, you may proceed."  
  
Ryoko saw they were outside at the shrine. She was  
  
relieved that no one at the house knew the truth. She  
  
formed her battle suit and sword. She then nodded  
  
before charging with her sword.  
  
Battle cries rang throughout the forest, and  
  
explosions. Soon Siriania summoned enough power to  
  
overtake Ryoko and knock her out. The queen appeared  
  
to inspect the unconscious girl, then nodded in  
  
confirmation. Marina chanted something and soon the  
  
four disappeared.  
  
It has been a week since Ryoko's disappearance.  
  
Sasami was rather upset, because Ryoko was like her  
  
other big sister. Washu tried to locate her but  
  
failed in that, but she did conclude that Ryoko  
  
couldn't be far since Ryo-oki was still here on Earth.  
  
Then it couldn't be that, because Ryo-oki would have  
  
known where she was, despite how far she was from  
  
Okayama. This was a mystery that couldn't be solved.  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi had placed a missing persons report  
  
at Galaxy Police Head Quarters, and no luck from  
  
there. Out of all the confusion, Ayeka and Tenchi  
  
grew closer in their friendship, and Ayeka is hoping  
  
that it would soon blossom into love. Tenchi wanted  
  
to keep it a friendship, because if they find Ryoko,  
  
he didn't want her to be hurt on arrival, but Ayeka  
  
was there for him during this confusing time. He was  
  
a little comfortable with her and thought that maybe  
  
after Ryoko gets back, he can finally choose Ayeka, so  
  
that way Ryoko won't think that Ayeka had moved in on  
  
him while she was gone. He liked the idea. He went to  
  
the kitchen to help Sasami with the dishes.  
  
Ryoko was living comfortably, and lavishly, and hated  
  
every minute of it. She was reunited with her family  
  
and was scolded for running off and wreaking havoc in  
  
the universe. Her mother was the Empress of all  
  
Daedalon, Stella. Her father was the emperor Gaden,  
  
and she was reunited with her older brother and three  
  
younger sisters. Her younger sister was 5 years old  
  
and her name was Aurora. Her other two sisters, were  
  
her triplet sisters, Tedra, and Angela. Her older  
  
brother was Garrik and he was one of her favorite men  
  
in her life. Sure, she was comfortable, rich, and was  
  
a princess to a whole empire. But she was miserable.  
  
She wouldn't mind if her family was a family instead  
  
of royal power. Of course they were, but her mother  
  
and father can set aside a special day to spend time  
  
with their family. The only thing about being home  
  
was the festival. It was true to its name, Star  
  
Festival. The stars barely shone in the cloudy  
  
atmosphere, but once every spring, they shine their  
  
fullest. The festivities are held for three days and  
  
the ball is on the night that the stars shine  
  
brightly. She was in a fabric store, ordering the  
  
material needed for her festival attire. She wanted  
  
to go with spring colors this time. A masquerade  
  
party was the night before the ball so she wanted to  
  
wear soft pink, baby blue, and other pastel colors and  
  
she ordered some ribbon to match. For the ball she  
  
wanted special material for that, so she said  
  
"Surprise me."  
  
A month passed and Ayeka recieved a message from her  
  
mother.  
  
"Ayeka, can you do mommy a favor, hmmm?"  
  
A sweat drop appeared on Ayeka's forehead while she  
  
forced out.  
  
"Yes mommy, I can. So what can I do?" Misaki beamed  
  
at her daughter's cooperation.  
  
"Well there is this festival on the planet Daedelon,  
  
that we were supposed to have attended, but  
  
unfortunately your father has came down with a little  
  
cold suddenly. We would like for you to go in our  
  
place. You will need formal wear, and an escort."  
  
"I'll be ready, when is it?"  
  
"Next week"  
  
"Ok I'll be ready tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you my Ayeka."  
  
"You're welcome...mommy." the transmission was  
  
disconnected. Ayeka finally relaxed. She hated it  
  
when she had to do that mommy stuff. The festival was  
  
on her mind. She had everything but an escort, but  
  
she can fix that.  
  
Tenchi was looking in the mirror. He was trying on  
  
different suits until he had a Jurain traditional  
  
robe, a costume and something formal for the ball.  
  
They decided to wear the Daedelonian style for the  
  
ball. Soon Tenchi and Ayeka arrived to their  
  
destination.  
  
They explored the town, which was very medieval like,  
  
with the styles, structures, and the way of life. But  
  
they had advanced technology, like Jurai's but a  
  
little better. The opening ceremony began the whole  
  
festival and was held at the palace. They waited with  
  
the rest of the crowd, for the emperor to make his  
  
short speech, then the festivities.  
  
Ryoko was on the balcony wearing her former Starlight  
  
Ball gown. It was just a jade green, maroon, and dark  
  
blue gown. The dress bared her shoulders and where the  
  
sleeves began, they slightly puffed then covered her  
  
arms snuggly. The rest of the dress began just above  
  
her bust line then fitted over her curves, where they  
  
stood out more, then the skirt of the dress belled out  
  
and had a small train. Her hair was brushed out of  
  
its spikiness, and laid in waves down to her waist.  
  
She wore a very sheer veil, made of light fairy  
  
chiffon. The only piece of jewelry that she wore, was  
  
a gold locket. It had a picture of the whole Masaki  
  
household. She had the locket since she was little,  
  
and wore it less. But after she had placed that photo  
  
in it, she wore it all the time now. She stood by her  
  
brother Garrik, and he smiled at her assuringly. She  
  
smiled back. She loved her big brother. She stood  
  
with her sisters, mother, father, brother, and Marina.  
  
She faced the crowd trying to see if she can remember  
  
any of the village kids she grew up with, and then she saw  
  
something that sent spindly fingers of dread up her  
  
spine. Tenchi and Ayeka. Then her father makes that  
  
damned announcement.  
  
"Thank you citizens, subjects, and our neighboring  
  
empires, for participating in one of our finest  
  
occasions. This year's festival is also special, for  
  
our daughter has been returned to us, and she will be  
  
gracing among our merry makers again." he announced  
  
proudly.  
  
"So all in all, I would again present the return of  
  
my daughter, Princess Ryoko Daedelada."  
  
She would have fainted if her brother didn't have a  
  
hand on her shoulder. Tenchi had to support Ayeka  
  
after she passed out. He too was shocked. Ryoko was  
  
a princess the whole time. But why did she become a  
  
space pirate feared by the universe? He saw her as  
  
she was ushered up by a very muscular man , with cyan  
  
hair and lavender eyes. Then she was followed by two  
  
other girls, who looked exactly like her. She was a  
  
triplet? He thought. She curtsied then she gazed at  
  
him. He saw the worry in her eyes, like this was some  
  
secret that she didn't want him or Ayeka to know. She  
  
immediately broke eye contact. She was hiding it, and  
  
now she was caught. After the opening ceremony ended,  
  
everyone was at the main street of the village and  
  
awaiting the parade.  
  
Ayeka was revived after the ceremony ended. She  
  
couldn't remember what she fainted from and Tenchi  
  
didn't remind her. He was still recovering. Ryoko  
  
hadn't shown up, and he figured she was scared of what  
  
he might think of her secret. He didn't know what to  
  
think. She could have told him and he would understand  
  
why she had became a space pirate when she already had  
  
everything she could ever afford. But then she wasn't  
  
given a chance to tell him, then it became too late  
  
and if she ever got around to telling him, he would  
  
think it was all a big joke. He was confused on  
  
reaction to this case.  
  
Ryoko was watching the parade as she did when she was  
  
younger. She loved the bands, acrobats, magicians,  
  
dancers, and the floats. Basically everything about  
  
the parade, she loved. But it didn't help with the  
  
shame she felt. She has to keep out of Tenchi's  
  
sight, at least until she had enough courage to face  
  
him. She chuckled to herself at that thought. She,  
  
Ryoko, the most wanted space pirate of the universe,  
  
scared to confront a mere boy. Then she thought  
  
sadly. A boy who means so much to her than he could  
  
ever know. He probably thought of her as a low  
  
person. She don't know why he would think that, or  
  
why she should think that, but she just does. Later  
  
that night a banquet was held in honor of all the  
  
royal empires of different planets was held in the  
  
Grand Hall of the palace. Ryoko and her sisters were  
  
wearing exactly the same gowns of a soft peach color.  
  
They greatly confused the guests, and parents along  
  
with the staff.  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka were close to the emperor and  
  
empress, since Jurai is the most powerful empire in  
  
the universe. That also made them the guest of honor.  
  
Ayeka finally remembered why she fainted and she was  
  
greatly confused by the three identical sisters. She  
  
knew that one of them was either Tedra, Angela, or  
  
Ryoko, but not sure which. She was rather intrigued  
  
by the prince, Garrik. He had cyan hair, and eyes of  
  
lavender. He was more handsome than his father, who  
  
Ryoko and her look-alikes took after. She had gotten  
  
information from a Duchess, that Tedra was the most  
  
demanding, shrewd, and dominating one out of the whole  
  
family, while Angela was the quiet, soft-spoken, and  
  
reserved one and Ryoko had a balance of both those  
  
qualities. Ayeka finally can tell who's who. Ryoko  
  
was very quiet like her sister, Angela tonight. She  
  
ate enough of her dinner before she finally excused  
  
herself, then she exited the hall.  
  
Tenchi found this odd, and was worried about the cyan  
  
haired woman. He finished his dinner, then waited for  
  
the guests retire for their suite of rooms that were  
  
offered to them by the emperor. His room was next to  
  
Ayeka's and she visited him. He liked Ayeka's  
  
company, and he relished in it whenever he had a  
  
chance.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, do you have an extra toothbrush? I  
  
think mine was accidentally packed with yours."  
  
"I'll check, Ayeka." he said with a smile and he  
  
searched his suit case till he found her toothbrush.  
  
"I believe this is it." he handed it to her and she  
  
accepted it.  
  
"Thank you, Lord Tenchi, I appreciate it."  
  
"No problem, Ayeka."  
  
"Well goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Ayeka, see you at the masquerade tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, we were planning on trying to guess who's who  
  
underneath our masks."  
  
"Yeah, well I hope I will recover over my shock  
  
tonight."  
  
"I hope you will too. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Ayeka went back to her room, and Tenchi went to bed.  
  
"Goodnight Ryoko." he whispered.  
  
Ryoko heard him. She was in his room, just to see  
  
him and feel him. She walked up to his bedside and  
  
she pushed his hair back, slightly. She smiled at the  
  
boy she had fallen in love with at first sight. She  
  
pulled a stool up beside him. After she sat down, she  
  
whispered her thoughts.  
  
"Oh Tenchi, I wish I didn't hide the truth about me.  
  
I guess I'm more cowardly than I'll ever admit. But  
  
you just don't know... how bad my life has been." she  
  
heard a soft snore come from him. She smiled then she  
  
continued.  
  
"Ever since my birth, my family was threatened by  
  
assassins, and whoever hated them. Then as I grew up,  
  
they had kept getting worse. When I have decided on  
  
becoming a pirate was after my home planet, Trayden,  
  
was destroyed."  
  
"I was exploring the forest here on Daedelon when I  
  
was 14 years old. Well I had gotten lost and I fell  
  
in a ravine, then I was knocked unconscious. Well I  
  
had a dream that demons were chasing me, and then my  
  
family rejected me. After I came to I ran away. I  
  
stripped everything that reminded me of my rank and  
  
place in society. I stole a ship, then I flew to the  
  
stars. I then met Ryo-oki, and then I was later known as  
  
the most wanted space pirate."  
  
"I never returned to this life willingly. I was  
  
kidnapped and put under close guard so I won't escape  
  
again. After I had crashed on Earth with Ryo-oki, and  
  
I woke up from unconsciousness, and after seeing your  
  
face... I fell in love with you instantly. As the  
  
days passed and we had our little *family* added, my  
  
hope for you to return the feelings grew. But I see  
  
how you and Ayeka have grown close, and my dream will  
  
never come true."  
  
"Tenchi, my aggressiveness is my mask that I wear,  
  
and the true me is actually weak, and shy. I may seem  
  
like a tough girl, but I'm so scared of what you  
  
think and that is my weakest point. My mask also  
  
keeps me from saying these words to you directly.  
  
Tenchi I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love  
  
you more than my own life and that I would lay it on  
  
the line for you if you ask. But I know you don't  
  
return those feelings for me and that hurts worse  
  
than any form of torture I would willingly walk in  
  
for you"  
  
A tear rolled down her face and it fell onto his lips.  
  
She saw where it landed and she leaned to kiss where  
  
it fell. After she did that, she teleported right  
  
before he woke up. He touched his lips after feeling a  
  
drop of something land. He looked out the window to  
  
the cloudy sky and whispered "Ryoko..."  
  
The day of the masquerade ball began with a carnival.  
  
Everyone participated and was enjoying themselves.  
  
Tenchi and Ayeka rode all the rides, played all the  
  
games, and enjoyed the food. Ryoko watched the two  
  
from a distance, with a heartbroken look on her face.  
  
She felt her brother's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You look...so ...so...hmmm... glum." he commented.  
  
"I miss Earth. That's all." she responded.  
  
"Mi Nouri Kiri translation 'my beloved little  
  
sister' I wish that I could release you to your  
  
freedom, but it's out of my hands at the moment."  
  
"I know." she let out a defeated sigh.  
  
Garrik was at a loss when it came to his sister's  
  
gloominess then an idea.  
  
"Why don't we have our little sis and big bro date?"  
  
She smiled at her brother wanly.  
  
"Why not? I would love nothing other than to hang  
  
with my big brother."  
  
He took her arm in his and they went off to enjoy the  
  
carnival.  
  
It was a very lively evening, and colorful too.  
  
Everyone wore beautiful designs and styles. A lot of  
  
people portrayed famous people, objects, and ect.  
  
Tenchi was just in a very expensive tuxedo, and had an  
  
very expensive mask. He didn't look like, the prince  
  
of Jurai, a farmer boy, but a very sleek and  
  
mysterious male. Ayeka decided along the same lines,  
  
except she had a long slim black dress, and a white  
  
mask with rare stones embedded into it. She dyed her  
  
hair, temporarily, black, and had it back in a bun.  
  
They didn't recognize each other as they walked by.  
  
Ryoko was wearing a long gown that laced up in the  
  
back and it was made of white, soft pink, baby blue,  
  
and pastel green and yellow. The over skirt was made  
  
of a thin, flowing chiffon. The bodice began just  
  
above her bust line and had a square neckline. The  
  
sleeves went to her elbows, with flowing chiffon  
  
trailing from them. She had her hair still brushed  
  
out, so she wore a very sheer veil over her hair. Her  
  
mask was designed for her feline eyes, and was white  
  
with ivory brocaded designs, and ribbons with the same  
  
colors as her dress were tied at the right corner.  
  
People switched partners as they danced and she was  
  
suddenly swept away to the dance floor.  
  
Ayeka was passed from one gentleman to another. She  
  
was finally passed to the Daedalonian prince. He was  
  
not very bad looking, despite the fact that he was  
  
Ryoko's brother. He wasn't wearing a mask, so she  
  
knew.  
  
"Hello, Your Highness. I am Princess Ayeka Jurai,  
  
First Crowned Princess. How have you been this  
  
evening?"  
  
"Hello Princess Ayeka. Just call me Garrik. And I am  
  
doing fine."  
  
"Just call me Ayeka."  
  
They made pleasant conversation, until they were  
  
passed to the next partner.  
  
Ryoko was dancing with an old friend of the family's.  
  
He was one of the earls, whose son her parents tried  
  
to marry her or one of her sisters to. Of course that  
  
didn't turn out too well, but he was like family to  
  
her. She then danced with one of her childhood  
  
friends. They used to pick fights, or play pranks on  
  
each other. They still do from time to time. She had  
  
one planned, since he had did the 'open your bed room  
  
door, and get a bucket of water spilled on your head'  
  
prank. She decided to take a break and sit out for  
  
awhile. She sent one of her attendants to get her  
  
some Daedalonian wine and she found a seat. She saw  
  
a very distinguished looking man in a black tuxedo and  
  
a black silk mask. He had black hair and through the  
  
eyes of his mask, he had brown eyes. Tenchi. Her  
  
heart leapt, good thing she had her mask, or she would  
  
have fled, but she started talking to him instead.  
  
"Beautiful for a dance tonight, eh?" she commented.  
  
"Yeah, I just can't wait to see the stars."  
  
"It is the only thing I like about this planet.  
  
Despite they shine once a year, and at their  
  
brightest, it's my favorite feature."  
  
"I see what you mean."  
  
"Do you want to dance?" he jumped back.  
  
"I... uh... I don't know how to dance." he said chuckling  
  
nervously.  
  
"Come on, it's not that hard." she grabbed his hand  
  
and pulled him up.  
  
He shown a lot of resistance after she tried to dance  
  
with him.  
  
"Just relax and follow my lead. Don't worry, I have  
  
been known for my dancing skills, so I know what I'm  
  
doing."  
  
He took her word for it, and soon was following her  
  
moves. After awhile, he got the hang of it, and was  
  
finally taking the lead.  
  
"You're one of the princesses, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Only a princess can dance this good."  
  
She wanted to tell him who she was, but couldn't. She  
  
couldn't lie either.  
  
"I'm Princess..." Think... "... Angela" good.  
  
Tenchi wasn't buying it; he knew it was her, and he  
  
wished she would just quit running.  
  
He missed her, and a little bit of her wild side, but  
  
she was caught red handed and she was scared for some  
  
reason.  
  
"You don't need to tell me your sister's name, Ryoko.  
  
I don't know why you are running or hiding from me,  
  
but you don't have to lie to me about who you are.  
  
Now, why run or hide? Why not tell us about it? And  
  
why did you become the most wanted person in the  
  
universe?"  
  
"If you talk to us, we might be able to understand  
  
your reasons and you won't have to hide all the time."  
  
Her face became emotionless, and then a hurt  
  
expression crossed her features. She removed the  
  
mask, and he saw tears fall from her yellow eyes. He  
  
heard the hurt in her voice as she said  
  
"A mask over mask that on the outside, I'm tough and  
  
nothing can hurt me or get to me, and I won't say  
  
that it hurts me to lie to you, but on the inside, I'm  
  
weak, I get hurt easily, and it is killing me to say  
  
it hurts me to lie to you and it is a pain I can't  
  
describe." she turned to walk away but he pulled  
  
slightly on her hand.  
  
"Please, just answer me." his mask was off and she  
  
saw his face. Filled with concern.  
  
She turned away. "I'm sorry, but...I can't." she ran  
  
away.  
  
The next day was so hectic, with all the women  
  
fussing about this and that, which gown is better,  
  
what shoes to wear, how much jewelry to wear, or just  
  
the women things. The men just talk or complain about  
  
women habits. Ryoko was busy listening to Tedra  
  
complain about her shoes not fitting her feet, and  
  
taking it all out on a young servant girl.  
  
"You people should learn to keep my shoes in the right  
  
size. Don't you know that tonight is the most  
  
grandest of all our balls, and that how I look is  
  
extremely important. And on my first night in 4  
  
years." Tedra had that snobbish high pitched voice  
  
while Angela had a whispery soft, feminine voice.  
  
Ryoko was the only one with a voice that goes with all  
  
her emotions. Of her triplet sisters, her emotions  
  
were balanced, Tedra was always angry while Angela was  
  
quiet. She felt sorry for the servant girl, who was  
  
almost in tears. She decided to help.  
  
" Excuse me, ummm... What's your name?" she asked in a  
  
commanding yet gentle voice.  
  
"Arcana, your highness."  
  
"Arcana, will you please get me some..." she thought  
  
"...jade colored ribbon from the seamstress?"  
  
"Yes your highness." Arcana bowed with her light pink  
  
curls spilling from her hair, then she left. Angela  
  
sent Ryoko a worried look, while Tedra stepped towards  
  
her.  
  
"When I'm scolding a servant, do not interfere. We  
  
have hundreds, you could call another."  
  
"You were being an ass." Ryoko replied  
  
" I was putting a servant in their place."  
  
"You were still being an ass."  
  
"You obviously forgotten your manners while you were  
  
out there in space wreaking havoc on everything in  
  
sight, or you picked it up on that washed up planet,  
  
Earth."  
  
"You have gone from a slightly annoying person to a  
  
corrupting bitch."  
  
She knew she had went far when Tedra's face was red  
  
with rage, and Angela was holding onto a chair with  
  
her face stricken with worry.  
  
"How dare you insult the royal princess of the  
  
Daedelada family." Tedra had a very deadly tone to her  
  
voice.  
  
"Oh, and where is Princess Angela, or Princess Aurora.  
  
What about me?" Ryoko was fed up with her sister's  
  
self involvment.  
  
"Would you call that pitiful excuse of a sister a  
  
princess? And Aurora isn't old enough to be counted,  
  
and criminals are not princesses."  
  
Angela fled the room in tears at Tedra's cruel words  
  
about her, and Ryoko felt sorrow for her timid sister.  
  
Tedra rolled her eyes in disgust at her younger  
  
sister's lack of backbone. "How pathetic." Ryoko  
  
turned on her with a energy sword formed in her hand  
  
and pointed at her sister.  
  
"You have forgotten why she is the way she is. Do you  
  
know that while you were tortured by those damned  
  
assassins, she was brutally raped by hired thugs.  
  
Aurora was only a baby then so all they could do to  
  
her was just to hold her for ransom. I was forced to  
  
watch Angela be forced onto like that." Ryoko was  
  
trying not to burst into tears.  
  
Tedra on the other hand was busy brushing her long  
  
thin hair and pretended not to be listening, even if  
  
she was thinking about it.  
  
"Only because that they knew you were a waste of  
  
existance, and that you weren't worth their time to  
  
get to you." she said smuggly with that smug look on  
  
her face. Ryoko deactivated her sword and slapped  
  
that look off her sister's face. Tedra looked at her  
  
with rage on her face, then slapped her sister back.  
  
Ryoko double slapped her then marched to the door.  
  
Before closing it she stuck her head inside and stated  
  
"As for who is or isn't a princess. Conniving bitches  
  
aren't princesses." she slammed the door. Tedra was  
  
outraged and picked up a vase and threw it against the  
  
wall. But when it didn't break she stomped her feet.  
  
"Oooh! I hate that girl!"  
  
Ryoko decided that since it would be hours before the  
  
ball, she could take a walk in the forest like she did  
  
before. She decided to wear a simple green gown with  
  
bell sleeves and her hair would be in the ribbon and  
  
styled for the ball. She walked into the Great Hall  
  
and she saw Marina talking to a older woman. Ryoko  
  
saw who the woman was and she ran towards the women.  
  
"Grandma Ma." she called and the woman saw her  
  
granddaughter and had her arms opened for her. Ryoko  
  
walked up and embraced her grandmother, and reveled in  
  
the scent of spring blossoms. Her grandmother was her  
  
mother's mother, and she takes after her more than her  
  
sisters.  
  
"My beloved granddaughter." the elderly woman said  
  
stroking her granddaughter's back.  
  
"My beloved grandmother ." Ryoko said hugging her  
  
relative.  
  
Soon they were in her room talking. The woman was the  
  
Dowager Empress Desiree Trayden. The former empress  
  
of the planet Trayden, which was destroyed when the  
  
assassins attacked. Lady Desiree saw the distraught  
  
look on her granddaughter's face and she wanted to  
  
help her beloved grandchild.  
  
"My dear Ryoko, you seemed troubled. Please tell your  
  
grandma ma what is bothering you."  
  
Ryoko knew she would tell her grandmother everything,  
  
but could she go through with telling her about  
  
Tenchi? She decided to discuss the conversation with  
  
Tedra. After telling her tale, her grandmother shook  
  
her head sadly. "That was a very cruel thing she  
  
said about your sister, and you. I'll talk with her.  
  
She listens to me." Ryoko thanked her grandmother, but  
  
her lost look remained on her face.  
  
"Now you haven't discussed your other cause of  
  
despair. Please tell me. Haven't I always had the  
  
answer for you?" Ryoko smiled at her grandmother. She  
  
knew she could tell her.  
  
She told her story from the beginning to end. Before  
  
she got to the end, she was in tears, and was sobbing  
  
in Desiree's lap.  
  
"... and he might choose Ayeka, and I won't be able to  
  
take that." she was, as you can guess, talking about  
  
Tenchi.  
  
"Dear child, if you love him so much, you would want  
  
him to be happy." her grandmother pointed out.  
  
"I do! But... but..." she was sobbing "*sniffle* I  
  
love him so much, and I would die for him!"  
  
This was true, for she did die for him after she  
  
dropped him off at the palace on Jurai, so he could  
  
save Ayeka from Kagato and save Jurai along with it.  
  
She had reopened her wound she recieved from Kagato  
  
and had lost a lot of blood. She was brought back to  
  
life on some planet, by the habitants there. As soon  
  
as she was able, she went back to Earth to be with  
  
Tenchi. But he was going to choose Ayeka. She sobbed  
  
again. She saw her grandmother look at her with all  
  
the love she possessed for her. She realized that she  
  
said all that out loud and felt a little better. She  
  
smiled back at her relative. Desiree looked like she  
  
was 30 while she was only 56. She wanted to look  
  
older to match the description of grandmother, but she  
  
wanted to be younger. But she looked like she was 24  
  
today.  
  
"Do you really love him that much?" she asked Ryoko.  
  
"Oh grandma ma, but I do, I do!" she stated  
  
passionately.  
  
"Then don't give up. Tell him how you feel, and ask  
  
about how he feels for you. Don't run or hide. Just  
  
walk up to him and say it. Tenchi, I have been in  
  
love with you since I first saw you, and I want to  
  
know right now. How do you feel about me? I will  
  
tell you everything about me and I will leave nothing  
  
out. But if you don't feel the same about me as I do  
  
about you, then I love you enough to let you go.  
  
That's what it takes."  
  
Ryoko ran up and hugged her grandmother and gave her a  
  
peck on her cheek.  
  
"Thanks for everything grandma ma. You've always  
  
helped me." she ran out to find her servants to help  
  
her get ready for the ball."  
  
Tenchi was putting on his formal wear of white silk  
  
and green wool. He dressed in the medieval fashion of  
  
the planet, and he fitted right in. He thought of how  
  
Ayeka might look tonight. He was caught off guard  
  
when he saw her in her costume last night, and her  
  
hair color. She looked very sophisticated last night.  
  
He was glad she was next door, but he can't say the  
  
same for whoever stayed on the other side of the wall.  
  
He was woken up from someone shouting, then doors  
  
slamming, and lastly someone cursing. He asked around  
  
about the room but someone said that it was the  
  
fitting room for the princesses to get dressed or to  
  
try on new gowns. They also explained that Princess  
  
Tedra was scolding a fellow servant for her shoes not  
  
fitting her feet. He just shook it off. He wondered  
  
what Ayeka was doing. He thought he loved her, but he  
  
had Ryoko in his mind a lot and he felt more drawn to  
  
her, but she was avoiding him. He heard a servant  
  
girl calling for him with a message from Princess  
  
Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka was pacing the room. She wasn't used to these  
  
loose gowns, but she loved the freedom of movement  
  
they offered. She was wearing a simple gown of pink  
  
and lavender with tiny rose like flowers embroidered  
  
in the material. Her hair was kept in her usual style  
  
with her tiara. She paced till Tenchi entered her  
  
room.  
  
"Ayeka are you read..." he stopped as she turned  
  
around "Ayeka, you... you... you are b... b...  
  
beautiful to..to... tonight." Ayeka blushed at the  
  
compliment. She took his arm into hers and let him  
  
lead the way outside.  
  
The ball was held on the Skyview Pavilion. Many  
  
people joined in the festivities, including the lower  
  
class peasants, servants, ect. Tenchi and Ayeka  
  
graced the dance floor and moved with the music. They  
  
took a break and decided to watch everyone else have a  
  
good time. Ayeka had her five minute break before she  
  
was pulled into the crowd. She seemed to be having a  
  
great time to Tenchi, and he smiled. He had a nearby  
  
servant to fix him some Daedelonian punch, which was  
  
good, but had a alcohol content, so he didn't drink it  
  
all that much. He was about to look for Ayeka until a  
  
vision had completely stolen that thought away. A  
  
woman dressed in the most grandest of silks and satin.  
  
She wore a white silk under layer and the over layer  
  
was cream chiffon. Her sleeves were cream satin and  
  
were trailing, and the dress was trimmed in jade  
  
ribbon. Her hair was slightly spiky, but yet it still  
  
rested along her back, and on top of her head rested a  
  
crown of white and mauvish-pink flowers, held together  
  
by different colored ribbon. She was greeted warmly  
  
by the guests and her subjects. Soon the music picked  
  
up and she was swept away by one of the village boys.  
  
Ryoko... he thought. He went back to watching the  
  
merry makers until someone had pulled him in.  
  
Soon the crowds settled down and the ball became what  
  
a ball should be. Tenchi went to the sides again and  
  
breathed the fresh air. He felt someone behind him.  
  
"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" he turned  
  
around and met the most loveliest of the women tonight,  
  
Ryoko.  
  
"Yes, I guess they are. I bet they are the most  
  
beautiful stars ever."  
  
"I would have to agree on that." she said quickly.  
  
"Ryoko."  
  
"Yes Tenchi?"  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
She smiled  
  
"I would love to."  
  
They took to the dance floor and danced. They stole  
  
the attention of the crowds and were worshipped from a  
  
distance. Ryoko felt that tonight was the best night  
  
of her life, the words weren't said, but she was near  
  
her Tenchi. Her Tenchi. She wanted this night to  
  
last forever. She leaned closer and laid her head on  
  
his shoulder and reveled in the scent of him. Tenchi  
  
didn't know why, but he pulled her a little tighter to  
  
him and held her close. They were dancing with a room  
  
full of people and they had forgotten where they were.  
  
Soon the music ended and so did the dance. Ryoko saw  
  
her brother and decided to go talk to him and then  
  
find her grandmother. She wanted to shout out to the  
  
world that she was in love with Tenchi Masaki, no one  
  
can ever take that away. She walked up to her brother  
  
and danced with him.  
  
Tenchi was taking a break till Ayeka spotted him.  
  
She dragged him to the dance floor and was dancing  
  
with him. He wasn't thinking right then though. He  
  
was still in a daze from the dance with Ryoko. He  
  
soon snapped out of it to realize that Ayeka had  
  
managed to get a little drunk off from the punch. He  
  
tried to get her to sober up, but drunk alien women  
  
are stubborn as hell.  
  
Ryoko was through dancing with Garrik and her  
  
grandmother was at home. She was trying to make her  
  
way through the crowd. Tenchi was trying to keep  
  
Ayeka on her feet until she leaned up on her tiptoes,  
  
then she kissed Tenchi on the lips, then allowing a  
  
little bit of her tongue into his mouth. Ryoko showed  
  
up as soon as Ayeka kissed him. Tenchi pulled her  
  
away, and found a hurt looking Ryoko standing there  
  
looking lovilier than the stars, but had a small tear  
  
ran down her face.  
  
"Ryoko, it isn't wha..."  
  
"Don't say anything. I have known you love her, and  
  
have chosen her, but I kept building my hopes up. I'm  
  
sorry Tenchi but I just can't stay here while you two  
  
love each other. But since I love you more than life  
  
itself, and that I would gladly die for you, I will  
  
let you go." She turned away "Goodbye Tenchi, I will  
  
always love you." she phased away.  
  
"Ryoko..." was all he could say. Ayeka passed out and  
  
Tenchi helped her to her room.  
  
Ryoko didn't bother changing out of her gown she just  
  
grabbed what she would be needing then found one of her  
  
ships. Her grandmother shown up.  
  
"Ryoko, where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Away, and I'm not coming back." the ex-pirate stated  
  
boarding the ship she was running in. Desiree looked  
  
at the ship and knew Ryoko wouldn't have a chance  
  
escaping in that.  
  
"I see that there is no way that you will stay here  
  
any longer."  
  
Ryoko nodded and Desiree sighed.  
  
"Well if you're running away, then do it up right.  
  
Follow me."  
  
Ryoko followed her grandmother to her ship. It was  
  
called the Space Star, for it blended with the stars  
  
as a stealth method. Ryoko was appalled that her  
  
grandmother was letting her use her ship.  
  
"Grandma Ma, are you seriously letting me use your  
  
ship? I mean, isn't it only that you are allowed to  
  
operate it?"  
  
"My dear grandchild, I am letting you use it to fetch  
  
that ship of yours and then you can return it to me.  
  
And as to the operating of it, you are what I am, for  
  
thus is your name." Ryoko's jaw dropped. She knew  
  
her name meant a summoner of spirits but she didn't  
  
know she actually had that ability. "When you were  
  
very young, you have shown signs of a powerful being,  
  
even your grandfather had felt it. When you were 2  
  
years old, you had an illness, and it had caused you  
  
to have delusions." Ryoko remembered being told that  
  
she was sick, she even heard Tedra saying that she  
  
must have been sick when she ran away to be a space  
  
pirate, while she was recovering from her slight  
  
concussion.  
  
"You ended up chanting a chant that I had forgotten  
  
and you called Marina from a sleep that a demon has  
  
put her under. I have fought the demon of course and  
  
won, but Marina, my guardian, the world's guardian,  
  
was put to sleep. We had to fend for ourselves, and  
  
then you came around." Ryoko now knew why Marina was  
  
always following her around, she was protecting her.  
  
Desiree continued "After you had called her, she said  
  
that you were to be the the next heir to the throne,  
  
but I told her that Garrik should be the next one,  
  
then you. I had a feeling that you would do something  
  
like you did, so did Marina, since she had named  
  
Garrik the next in line to the throne." Ryoko looked  
  
at the ship in awe. It was white and when it was in  
  
space, it looked like a star in the distance. Then up  
  
close it looked ghostly and it had frightened a few  
  
people. It also was very fast.  
  
"Sorry that you wouldn't meet Tenchi as my true love  
  
and the one who returns my love." she apologized.  
  
"Dear child, I wish you would never give up. You  
  
would never know what he feels."  
  
"But grandma ma, I have seen him kissing Ayeka." Ryoko  
  
pointed out.  
  
"Was he enjoying it?" Desiree asked  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Then did he say he loved her?"  
  
"I don't... I just walk... *sigh* No."  
  
"Then you don't know if he loves you or not."  
  
"Maybe, but he was still kissing her."  
  
Desiree let out a defeated sigh. This was going no  
  
where.  
  
"Then you can take my ship, and go to where your heart  
  
leads you." Ryoko gave her grandmother a warm hug. "I  
  
love you so so so sooo much. Thanks for being there  
  
for me grandma ma." Desiree hugged her back and  
  
whispered  
  
"I love you my dear granddaughter."  
  
"I love you too, grandma ma."  
  
Ryoko boarded the 'Space Star' and lifted off to  
  
space.  
  
Tenchi ran to the docking bay and found Desiree. She  
  
knew this was the young man that had stolen her  
  
granddaughter's heart and attentions.  
  
"Have you seen the Princess Ryoko?" he asked urgently.  
  
Desiree smiled.  
  
"Every chance I get. I'm her grandmother, the Dowager  
  
Empress Desiree."  
  
Tenchi was awe struck, but he could tell that she was  
  
descended to Ryoko, for she had the yellow eyes, and  
  
cyan hair. She would be the exact copy if she didn't  
  
look like she was in her thirties. "You must be  
  
Tenchi, she has told me so much about you, and if you  
  
want to know where she is, she has went off in my  
  
ship." Tenchi looked worried.  
  
"And don't worry; I knew you would be searching for  
  
her, so I programmed my ship to put her to sleep, and  
  
to send her to Earth." Tenchi was shocked but relieved  
  
at the same time.  
  
"How can I thank you?"  
  
"Just a simple hug would do, for I have a good feeling  
  
about you." she smiled at the rhyme, her and Ryoko  
  
made up, but it was 'give me a hug, and it would do,  
  
because I love you.'  
  
Tenchi smiled and gave her a hug, and boarded the ship  
  
he arrived in.  
  
Desiree, smiled and whispered a chant in her language  
  
"Young knight, young prince, be safe in catching your  
  
lady, your princess, my grandchild. Young lady, my  
  
dear child. Sleep safe, and stay peaceful all the way  
  
through your journey to your heart." She chanted a  
  
protection spell to summon Ryoko's protection powers  
  
and to help aid her sleep.  
  
Ryoko had wetted her hair, and spiked it up the way  
  
she had it. She didn't want to feel her rank anymore,  
  
and how she wore her hair helped that. She still wore  
  
the gown she was in earlier, and will change when she  
  
picks up Ryo-ohki. She snatched all the jewelry she  
  
wore, off. All except her locket. She started to  
  
feel sleepy, and she had lied down on the soft bed in  
  
the ship's quarters, then she fell asleep.  
  
The ship finally reached it's destination. Ryoko  
  
beamed down to Earth, in front of the lake near the  
  
Masaki house. She stood there looking at the lake  
  
with a sorrowful expression. Here I am, Ryoko, the  
  
ex pirate, ex princess, and loveless.  
  
*Music Playing over scene. 'You'll see' by  
  
Madonna*  
  
All by myself, I don't need anyone this time. I know  
  
I will be fine and no one can take that from me.  
  
You'll see.  
  
She turned around to head to the house, to get  
  
Ryo-oki, and leave. As she turned around, she saw  
  
Tenchi. He was standing there in the clothes he wore  
  
at the ball.  
  
"Ryoko... " he began. She turned around.  
  
"Oh, Tenchi. It's you." she said hurriedly "I finally  
  
notice that you are wearing the style of my people.  
  
It looks... rea... really nice on you, but not all  
  
that great... Umm... Oh!" she turned around with her  
  
right hand over her face. Tenchi walked up to her and  
  
gently pried it off her face, then slowly kissed each  
  
finger, gently. She relaxed a little, with shivers  
  
running up her spine.  
  
"You're beautiful." he whispered. She finally pleaded.  
  
"Tenchi, please don't tease me so. I can't bear it."  
  
Tenchi looked up from her hand with his gentle brown  
  
eyes.  
  
"How I am I teasing you?"  
  
"You love Ayeka." she let out.  
  
"You're right, I love Ayeka..." she closed her eyes  
  
tightly, but he lifted her chin and continued "But  
  
like a sister. You on the other hand..." he pulled  
  
her face to his, meeting in a soft kiss.  
  
"I love with all my heart." she turned from him.  
  
"But you kissed her." he turned her to face him  
  
"She kissed me. She was drunk, and I couldn't stop  
  
her." he pulled her close to him "If I was in love  
  
with her, would I do this... " he kissed her neck "or  
  
this... " he kissed her forehead "or... this?" he  
  
kissed her, letting his tounge enter her lips a  
  
little, and she let him with no resistance. They  
  
stood there by the lake kissing passionately, and when  
  
they finally broke apart, they held each other.  
  
"Ryoko, tell me... tell me about your past, why you  
  
never told us, and why you went back."  
  
Ryoko told him about her past, then why she never told  
  
the others about it, besides when she had those run  
  
ins with Ayeka, that battle with Nagi, or about  
  
planets she has been to while on the run.  
  
"... I never told you about what am, because you would  
  
never believe me, and the fact I never actually had a  
  
chance to tell you. By the time I did have a chance, I  
  
didn't because you would never believe me. As for  
  
returning, I was forced to go when a sec one officer  
  
was sent to retrieve me." she explained everything  
  
from there. He was a little peeved that someone took  
  
Ryoko by force, but he was glad that it happened. He  
  
did find out Ryoko's past and he did fall in love with  
  
her instead of Ayeka. He almost slapped himself.  
  
"Tenchi, you look as if you swallowed a lemon. Are  
  
you ok?"  
  
"No Ryoko, I just left Ayeka on your planet." Ryoko  
  
just smiled. "So..." she said  
  
"She will be pissed at me!" he exclaimed.  
  
"No she won't. I swear that I saw her and Garrik  
  
making eyes at each other. Come to think of it, I  
  
think I heard him talking about asking her out for a  
  
night in the village."  
  
Tenchi smiled.  
  
"So you think she won't mind if I did this... " he  
  
took her in a dip and kissed her so passionately, you  
  
could hear small explosions.  
  
"Tenchi, I never told you that I love you."  
  
"Actually you have, and you said and I quote "...since  
  
I love you more than life itself..."  
  
"Oh Tenchi, I never believed dreams come true until  
  
now, except only a portion of them have came true."  
  
Tenchi thought for a moment, then pulled out a blue  
  
velvet box, then he opened it to reveal a ring that  
  
had three stones of sapphire, emerald, and diamond set  
  
in it.  
  
"Ryoko, if this completes it... Will you marry me?"  
  
Ryoko slowly took the box and looked at it with tears  
  
in her eyes.  
  
Oh Tenchi, yes I will marry you." she cried then she  
  
kissed him.  
  
-Epilogue-  
  
Tenchi waited at the alter, nervously. He stood  
  
beside his grandfather, who was going to marry him and  
  
Ryoko. Tenchi tried to regain posture when he heard  
  
the wedding song. He smiled at Sasami as she helped  
  
Aurora with the duty as a flower girl. Kiyone,  
  
Mihoshi, Washu, and Ayeka were the bride's maids. They  
  
wore cream colored gowns trimmed in a soft peach,  
  
while the flower girls wore white with pink roses  
  
embroidered on them. Tenchi's little cousin, Taro,  
  
who was only 5 years old, was the ring bearer, and  
  
Garrik and Tenchi had become best friends and he made  
  
Garrik his best man. He wanted to take Ryoko to the  
  
place he planned as a honeymoon get-away, and get  
  
through the uh... marriage consummation. When he saw  
  
her in her planet's style gown that was creme with  
  
jade ribbons and she had cherry blossoms woven into a  
  
crown with her hair brushed down so she could wear a  
  
veil. Her father, who she had finally gotten to talk  
  
to, was walking her down the aisle. She smiled at him  
  
with a little of her fangs showing promising a special  
  
night later on, but also of happiness. She came up to  
  
the alter and was handed over to Tenchi. The vows  
  
were said, and the rings were exchanged, then one more  
  
step to be a couple in name.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss  
  
the bride." Tenchi and his new wife looked at each  
  
other then sealed their vows with a holy kiss.  
  
After the reception, Ryoko and Tenchi finally went on  
  
their honeymoon and they just toasted each other.  
  
"Hmmm... Mrs. Tenchi Masaki... hey I like it." Ryoko  
  
said smiling.  
  
"I like it too. It suits you" he whispered in her ear  
  
"But Ryoko Masaki sounds better."  
  
Ryoko kissed him and leaned against him in his arms.  
  
She wanted this to last forever.  
  
"You know what Ayeka said our second present was?"  
  
Ryoko asked as Tenchi was kissing places on her neck.  
  
"What was that?" he was resuming kissing her neck and  
  
shoulders and she shivered.  
  
"That we are going to be an aunt and an uncle. Her  
  
and Garrik are having a baby."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Tenchi, you know what I was thinking?"  
  
"What?" he gently laid her down on the bed they were  
  
in.  
  
"That Ayeka and I have a new subject to rival over."  
  
"What would that be?" he asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"Tenchi, what do you say we start working towards  
  
being parents?  
  
He kissed her softly on the lips, then kissed her  
  
forehead.  
  
"I say let's get started."  
  
They then made love.  
  
Notes: Ok maybe not as good as I wanted but the ending  
  
was very touching, wasn't it? As I said, I'm not too  
  
good with battle scenes so before I can send a good  
  
fanfic with a lot of action, I have to work on my  
  
battle scenes a little. I am trying to break my block  
  
on my Journal Entries sequel, so I will have a short  
  
break on that. I might try to work on a limey fic  
  
later, but it's going to be a little mild. I have to  
  
keep things at a medium since I don't feel that great  
  
in the art of fanfic writing. I am just now learning  
  
about the Pretty Sammy series, and it might help me if  
  
someone could send me info on that. I do not claim  
  
'You'll See' but Madonna is the original writer. I  
  
just thought it would go with the mood in the story. I  
  
would like to thank my family, for encouraging me, my  
  
friends who gave me ideas If this story sucks, then  
  
I'm not entirely to blame. Hey guys, we recieve the  
  
same amount of credit, so if I suck then you suck just  
  
as bad as me. :0) Thankyou to those who have comented  
  
me on my work. Please feel free to send me any C&C or  
  
if it just sucks, give ideas that will benefit it very  
  
much. I'm open to ideas. I have probably said too  
  
much, so I will close this with an thank you , and a  
  
please be patient for my next fic. :0) 


End file.
